


Enchanted

by Attenia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: When Merlin confesses his magic to Arthur, Arthur accuses Merlin of enchanting him with a love spell. As it turns out, there is no spell; Arthur loves Merlin all on his own. Merthur. Happy ending.





	Enchanted

Merlin watches Arthur nervously out of the corner of his eye. His hands are shaking. He takes a deep breath and tells himself again. “It’s time to tell him,” Merlin mutters to himself. “You can do this.”  
He’s waited years – too long – to tell Arthur about his magic. It’s time. Merlin goes over in his head the million little things that helped him come to the decision to tell Arthur. Arthur has changed… at least, he has changed in the way he treats Merlin.  
Merlin can’t even remember the last time he was sent to the stocks, or had to muck out the stables. Arthur hasn’t hit him or shouted at him in months. He seems… he really seems to care that Merlin is happy. He takes Merlin’s advice into account – actually listening, for a change.  
Their friendship is stronger than ever. If ever there was a time, it is now. Merlin’s mouth twists at the word. Friendship. He firmly forces himself to leave that thought alone. He knows that Arthur sees Merlin as a friend – a clumsy, brave, sometimes wise friend, but a friend nonetheless. Merlin knows he couldn’t live without Arthur, his sun, the light in his world. He won’t risk their friendship for anything. Though, after what he is about to say, maybe there won’t be any friendship left to risk.  
“Arthur…”  
Arthur looks up from his desk. Merlin gulps.  
“Yes, Merlin?” Arthur says, the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.  
“I – I need to tell you something.”  
Arthur looks up sharply to see Merlin sweating and looking as though he’s about to faint.  
“What is it?” he asks more seriously, coming around the desk and putting his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. Worry creases his brow. “Are you sick? Should I call Gaius? Did you injure yourself? What – ”  
“I have magic.”  
Arthur’s mouth closes abruptly.  
“I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood you,” he says in a voice of determined calm. “I thought for a moment there I heard you confessing to being a sorcerer.”  
Merlin knew that Arthur wouldn’t believe him, and he has his spell ready. A small flame lights in his palm. Arthur’s eyes go wide looking at it, then his face goes white. He staggers back.  
“You – you –” He can’t seem to find the words. Merlin stands trembling. He’s reasonably sure Arthur won’t do anything to him, but whether they trust they have can survive this…  
Arthur is taking deep breaths. “You didn’t tell me… no, if course you didn’t, my father would have you killed… but you could have trusted me, Merlin… I know you can’t be evil of course… I can see why you delayed in telling me…” Arthur keeps muttering to himself, getting calmer with each word as he convinces himself that this isn’t the end of his world.  
“Ok,” he finally says shakily. “Ok, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do, but – ”  
He suddenly breaks off again and his face goes white, then red. His expression transforms into one of raged tinged with betrayal. The relieved breath Merlin had been letting out dies in his throat.  
Before he knows what happened, Arthur has him to the neck. “You did this!” Arthur roars in his face. “You did it – oh, I should have known from the start. HOW could you do this to me, Merlin? How? We were supposed to be FRIENDS!”  
“Arthur, I swear, I only ever used it to protect – to protect you,” Merlin chokes.  
“AND YOU CALL CASTING A LOVE SPELL ON ME PROTECTING ME?”  
“I – what?”  
Something about Merlin’s bewildered expression sinks in and Arthur’s grip on his throat loosens hesitantly. “You put a love spell on me,” Arthur says more calmly, but there is a questioning note in his voice.  
Against all odds, Merlin bursts out laughing. “Arthur – if only you knew how many love spells I’d had to break for you! If you’re looking for someone to blame for love spells, I’m not them.”  
“Then you didn’t…?”  
“I only ever cured you of love spells,” Merlin says, becoming more serious. “I swear, Arthur.”  
Arthur is nodding. “Ok. Alright. I believe you.” He removes his hand from Merlin’s throat. “We have a lot to talk about… later. Now I have paperwork,” he says, looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
“Wait – you think you’re under the effects of a love spell?” Merlin asks, a note of concern creeping into his voice. “Really, Arthur, how do you get yourself into these messes? Clotpole,” he mutters. “Anyway, just tell me what happened – Gaius and I will be able to fix it for you.”  
He looks questioningly at Arthur, who doesn’t reply.  
“Arthur?”  
“No, Merlin, I’m not under a love spell,” Arthur says confidently.  
“But you just said – you thought I cast a love spell on you. It wasn’t me, but we do need to know who did it. Who are you in love with?”  
To Merlin’s surprise, Arthur goes bright red. “No one,” he says. “I was caught up in the heat of the moment. I didn’t mean anything I said.”  
“Come on Arthur, you can tell me,” Merlin smirks. “Is it Morgana? I swear, I won’t tell, she’d never let you live it down.”  
Arthur just shakes his head stubbornly.  
“Arthur, you prat, just tell me so I can fix it!”  
“You can’t fix it,” Arthur shouts. “Believe me, I wish you could. I wish it was a love spell.”  
“I don’t understand,” Merlin says.  
Arthur looks at him, looking more forlorn and defeated than Merlin has ever seen him. He slumps back in his chair, looking like he won’t have the energy to move ever again.  
“This person,” he says softly, “they’ve always been by my side. They’ve saved my life more times than I know. They challenge me, talk to me like a person rather than a prince. They follow me everywhere, no matter what stupid thing I do. I would do anything not to lose them. They… they think of me as a prat, but we both know that we’re friends.”  
Merlin is gaping at him. Arthur suddenly seems to realise what he’s said, because he gets up and strides abruptly to the door.  
“Arthur – ”  
Merlin grabs Arthur’s arm. And then Arthur spins towards him. Their lips meet in a fierce clash of flesh as Merlin’s back is slammed against the wall. There are a million things Merlin should be saying, but in that moment, his mind completely disconnects, leaving his body in sole control.  
With a wild gasp Merlin grabs fistfuls of Arthur’s shirt, pulling him closer. Arthur is already pulling away, as though expecting Merlin to reject him, but Merlin is having none of it. Using the wall for support, he lifts his legs and wraps them firmly around Arthur’s waist, clinging tightly onto him.  
He nearly falls as his cock brushes Arthur’s stomach and a wave of pleasure makes him lightheaded. Merlin opens his mouth and thrusts his tongue into Arthur’s, little inarticulate moans of pleasure escaping him. Maybe Arthur has realised that Merlin isn’t rejecting him, or maybe his body has taken his mind hostage, too, but his tongue pushes impatiently at Merlin’s, his hands around Merlin, holding him up.  
Merlin breaks away for air, gasping. “I love you, you prat,” he pants, pulling Arthur’s head so that Merlin can reach his ear, nibbling and kissing softly. Arthur groans and swings around, heading for the bed. They don’t up making it that far.  
Merlin thrusts his erection desperately against Arthur’s hard torso, not caring that sounds are coming out of his mouth, not caring that he’s making claw marks in the prince’s back. Unable to hold himself up properly against the tide of pleasure, he slips, his bottom brushing firmly over Arthur’s own eager cock.  
That’s when Arthur’s legs collapse. Merlin claws his way back up to Arthur’s head and starts kissing him again. They’ve fallen with Merlin on top, and he takes full advantage of the position, grinding down, pushing their cocks together until both men are panting and breathless.  
Merlin’s fingers scrabble at Arthur’s buttons, but the damn things are so tiny, they won’t cooperate! In sheer frustration, Merlin’s eyes glow gold and the shirt rips open. For a second he freezes. Arthur knowing is one thing, Arthur seeing it used on him… well, Merlin probably should have built up to that.  
What he doesn’t expect is a loud moan from Arthur. Arthur’s pupils go – if possible – even wider as he desperately thrusts upwards.  
“Do it again,” he pants, staring straight into Merlin’s eyes. Merlin can feel the hard line of Arthur’s cock underneath his, straining against his breeches. Almost without thought, Merlin’s eyes glow again and their clothes disappear.  
Arthur gives a hoarse yell and before Merlin can so much as move, Arthur is coming, hot and wet all over him. Merlin pushes himself hard on the prince, grinding their erections together and within seconds he is coming too, letting out a gasp that is almost a sob of relief.  
The orgasm rushes through him like a raging beast, out of control, and Merlin will surely die on the spot from so much pleasure all at once. His back arches as he yells Arthur’s name while riding out his release.  
Finally, it ends. Merlin collapses heavily and is only saved from getting a concussion on the cold, stone floor by Arthur’s chest. Merlin can hear Arthur’s frantic heartbeat. The two of them lie shaking and panting, too exhausted and wrung out to move.  
Finally, Arthur hauls himself up, dragging Merlin with him. He grabs a towel and dunks it into the basin, carefully washing all the come off both of them. Finally, he pulls Merlin to the bed. They make it this time, and Arthur’s arms rest heavily around Merlin.  
“By the way, I love you too,” he says.  
They have a million things to talk about, things to confess and forgive, to learn and to accept, but right now, those are the only words that matter.


End file.
